


A Painter's Muse

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU painter Will, Anal Sex, I have No Excuse, M/M, Model Hannibal, Ridiculous Porn, blame tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: This is entirelyluthien-graham-lecterfault who encouraged this with the following tumblr postpainter will and model hannibalWill is a street artist in Paris and Hannibal sits for a portrait...smut/porn ensues....





	A Painter's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I can do nothing but apologise for this....

He would set up every day along the River Seine, he made most of his money from his larger works but painting portraits was good practice and he enjoyed looking at people, studying them. Even though his larger paintings were abstracts it still helped to know how to be exact so he knew how not to be. It was a beautiful Paris spring day, warmth in the breeze and the smell of blossom in the air. He would chat to the tourists he painted, happy young couples in love, families from all over the world. Always surprised he was American, he would always explain that the light was just better here than anywhere in America.

He had seen a figure on the periphery but had been quite busy so was only vaguely aware of being watched by an older man standing by the bridge. As the light was fading and Will was thinking of packing up for the day, the man sat down in the empty chair across from him. He was strikingly beautiful, cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass, eyes deep brown pools, exactly the sort of face he could spend the rest of his life painting.

“Bonsoir.” The man spoke with a slight trace of a non-French accent.

“Bonsoir.” Will replied.

“Would you prefer english?”

“Sure.”

“Were you leaving or could I tempt you to join me for a drink?”

“If you don't mind I'd love a chance to sketch you.”

“Of course, then perhaps I can pay you with dinner?”

Will laughed “let's see if you like it first.”

The man fixed Will with a gaze that went straight through Will, he smiled “I am quite confident in your abilities I have been watching you for most of the afternoon.”

Will arched an eyebrow at that “well then I had better live up to this reputation I have garnered in your eyes then.”

“I am sure you will.”

Will smiled and put a fresh piece of paper on his easel, he picked up his charcoal and began. Hannibal stared out at the river, occasionally closing his eyes or stretching out an arm, his legs were outstretched in front of him, long and lithe. Will found he was spending too much time getting lost in the line of Hannibal’s cheekbones. The light was fading and he was nowhere near done.

“The light is fading, I am not done but perhaps we could continue this…” Will’s voice was stopped by those eyes bearing into him and that smile, shark teeth.

“I promised you dinner.”

“My studio is not far, I have wine and some food.”

The man smiled “I would hate to break your flow of creativity I would be happy to come to your studio.”

Will found he was blushing and starting to wonder what on earth he was thinking but he just couldn't not paint this man, his face was thing of wonder.

“Perfect. I’m Will by the way.” Will held out his hand which the man took and kissed the knuckles causing Will to blush again.

“Hannibal.” The man said and dropped Will’s hand.

  
\------

“Would you like a drink?” Will asked as he closed the door behind them, he never did this brought people back like this. Hannibal walked further into the studio looking at the paintings on the wall and the half finished ones leaning against the walls. Will removed his shoes he liked to be barefoot when he painted. Then he placed his street easel and bag down on the floor and made his way into the kitchen. He needed a drink, his hands were shaking slightly.

“Yes that would be lovely, thank you.” Hannibal had found one of Will’s recent works an oil on large canvas, an abstract landscape of Paris, bold colours mixed with muter greys. “This is very striking. You work mostly with abstracts yes? Why do you bother painting portraits?”

Will had retrieved two tumblers and poured some white wine into them, he walked over to Hannibal and handed him one of the tumblers which he took. “I enjoy it. If I didn't I would just stay here and never leave the studio I have to force myself to be sociable otherwise I would succumb to the tortured artist cliche too quickly.”

Hannibal smiled at that and sipped his wine while looking at the painting, Will took this opportunity to study Hannibal’s profile. He really was a very striking man and Will wanted to explore every crevasse of that skin, every line of that bone structure. He could imagine painting a huge portrait of him, using greys, muted blacks with a flash of red and brighter white he could see it so clearly.

"You are very talented I imagine you are very much in demand." Hannibal slowly turned to look at him and Will wanted to dive into those brown eyes, instead he sipped his wine and tried to hide the gulp he felt rising in his throat.

"Demand is subjective I suppose, I do alright, could always do better."

Hannibal smiled and Will imagined those teeth scraping against skin and quickly looked away.

"We are always our own worst critics."

Will wanted to bottle that voice and mix it with his paint.

"Let me set up and then we can get started if you don't mind. Do you need anything?"

"No I am perfectly content."

Will blushed and went about taking the half finished drawing from the easel and setting it up on his bigger one, he made sure his stool was in the right place and retrieved a fresh piece of charcoal from his drawers and placed it on the lip of the easel ready. He then set up a folding chair a distance in front of where he would work for Hannibal sit on. The light was fading so Will turned on one of the brighter photography lamps he owned angling it so it hit the chair just right. He then clicked on the lamp on his easel so he could see his work. Then he switched off the over head light.

Hannibal turned and smiled. "You would like me on the chair?"

Will nodded "remove your jumper, shoes and socks as well if you don't mind." Hannibal smiled and did as requested and was left in just his t shirt and trousers, bare feet and forearms. Will watched as Hannibal walked over to the chair, graceful steps full of an easy purpose. He sat down and placed the tumbler of wine on the floor by the chair. Will had angled the chair so he could fully appreciate Hannibal's profile as the light hit his face. "Any particular way you would like me to sit."

"Just be comfortable. Stretch out if you like."

Hannibal stretched out his legs in front of him, bending one slightly, he the lifted one of his arms straight out, grabbing the top if it with the other arm and pulling it towards him in a stretch he then moved his neck side to side. Will watched all of this with utter fascination at every movement. Hannibal then relaxed and let his hands fall to his sides, his gaze unfocused on something in front of him.

Will decided he had to start again. He retrieved a new blank piece of paper and put it over the old one and began. It was hard to concentrate at first, hard to breath at all. Occasionally Hannibal would pick up his glass of wine and sip it, licking the errant drops from his lips and then place the glass back down again. Every time he did this Will licked his own lips.

Hannibal seemed completely at ease with himself it was intoxicating, he was so relaxed. He seemed completely unmoved by the entire process he just sat there languidly like a cat stretching out in the sun. Will, however, felt like he was vibrating and that he was going to burst out of his skin at any moment. He couldn't seem to concentrate on one part of Hannibal he was getting lost in the lines of his legs, the bend of his knee, the strong muscles of his forearms, the stripe of his cheekbones it was overwhelming. Will knew he never wanted to paint anything else again. Then he had the wish that his tongue could be on Hannibal like his charcoal was on paper and he felt his cock twitch at the prospect at what Hannibal's skin would taste like. He shook his head and tried to concentrate.

Will realised his muscles were getting stiff and that it was very dark now, he wasn't sure how long they had been doing this. "Sorry I think I got lost for a while, shall we call it a night." Will's voice took Hannibal out of his revelry he had enjoyed being the object of Will's gaze. He stretched out again and lifted his arms above his head causing his t shirt to rise up slightly, a slither of soft flesh that made Will's eyes water.

"Yes I believe we have been at it rather a long time now you say it. I was very relaxed though, there is something very therapeutic about just siting and doing nothing or perhaps it's just your company." Hannibal turned and smiled at Will, it took all his self control not to walk over there and climb onto his lap. Hannibal stood up then and began to walk over to Will, "May I see it?"

Will pulled the cloth from the easel over the drawing "not yet." He had ideas, plans and designs for this piece and he wanted to see Hannibal again. Hannibal smiled as if he understood what Will was thinking. "Another drink?" Will stood up and crossed in front of Hannibal who took his hand and stopped him as he passed.

"Does this mean I get to come back?"

Will looked at Hannibal's hand encased around his wrist and shivered "if you don't mind."

Hannibal leaned in and whispered into Will's ear "I don't mind."

Will looked at Hannibal "I find you strangely inspiring." Will was attempting to keep his voice steady but it wasn't working, there was a slight crack that caused Hannibal to smile.

"Am I to be your muse Will?" Hannibal's whisper travelled straight down Will's spine.

Will looked up at Hannibal still aware of his hand encircling his wrist "would you like to be?"

Hannibal laughed "oh yes."

"How long are you in Paris for?"

Hannibal pulled Will closer to him so they were facing each other, he brought up another hand and brushed his fingers through Will's hair. "As long as you need, I would never deprive such an artist of his muse."

"I don't usually do things like this you know."

"Like what?"

"Bring strange men back to my studio and sketch them."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow "am I strange?"

"I don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?" Hannibal was too close to him and he couldn't breathe, Will closed his eyes as Hannibal moved in even closer. "I think I would tell you anything. I don't usually go back to strange men's apartments and let them sketch me either you know something about you made it seem worth it."

Will opened his eyes and laughed, Hannibal let go of his hand. Will smiled and walked away to the kitchen to get them more wine "at least tell me what you are doing in Paris?"

"I am performing a series of lectures on psychology."

Will laughed "oh god you are a psychiatrist?"

Hannibal smiled "guilty as charged."

"Would you like something to eat?" Will was looking in his fridge there was not much there "I'm not sure what I can offer you. I am afraid I do tend to live up to the starving artist cliche not from lack of funds but forgetfulness."

Hannibal laughed and came up behind Will standing too close "lucky for you one of my hobbies is cooking let me see what you have and what I can conjure up for you." He said this into Will's neck and he found his eyes had closed again head arched back to Hannibal's shoulder. Before Will could even acknowledge that he had done it he felt Hannibal's tongue on his skin and he moaned.

Will closed the fridge and brought his hand up to Hannibal's hair, Hannibal's arm encircled Will's waist pulling their bodies flush together. Hannibal started to explore Will's neck his tongue was licking and tasting the skin, lips pursed to place kisses then a small bite and Will moaned at finally feeling those wolffish teeth against his skin. "Fuck." Will moaned and he felt the shape of Hannibal's smile against his neck.

Hannibal then took Will's other hand in his own and moved it to the front of Will's straining jeans he rubbed the fabric there with Will's hand and they both moaned as Will's ass rubbed up against Hannibal's crotch. Will turned his face up towards Hannibal's to catch his lips in a kiss as Hannibal continued to rub their hands against Will's erection.

The arm that was around Will's waist made its way further up and began to push Will's t shirt up, nails grazed against the skin. Will wriggled up against Hannibal as the kiss between them deepened Will's hand still in Hannibal's hair he pulled it slightly. Will was lost in the building sensation between them, Hannibal's hands felt like they were burning his skin. Hannibal turned Will around still keeping their bodies flush together, both hands grabbed the hem of Will's t shirt and pushed it up Will held his arms up so Hannibal could pull it up and over his head. Hannibal threw the t shirt to the floor as Will's hand returned to Hannibal's hair and the other one around his waist finding their way up Hannibal's t shirt feeling the strong back muscles and groaning.

Hannibal was kissing him while hands were undoing Will's trousers and pushing them to the floor. Will stepped out of them and pushed up against Hannibal who was still clothed and the feeling of fabric against his mostly naked body felt strangely erotic. Hannibal pushed his hand against the fabric of the Will's underwear and rubbed up and down, Will made a keening noise that made Hannibal put even more pressure on Will's cock.

"Too many clothes." Will managed to mumble as Hannibal devoured his mouth hands went to Hannibal's t shirt and pushed it up Hannibal briefly removed his hand from Will's cock so he could remove his t shirt as quickly as possible he threw it on the floor he then returned to rubbing Will's cock through his underwear. Will undid Hannibal's trousers and pushed them down and he stepped out of them. Will's hand moved around to Hannibal's ass and pushed his underwear down so he could feel the flesh and he squeezed. "Fuck." Hannibal moaned and then gently pushed Will to his knees and then to the floor where he guided him to lie on his stomach and then covered Will's body with his own. Hannibal put two fingers inside Will's mouth who licked and sucked covering them in his spit, Hannibal removed them and pushed them inside Will's ass, Will's back arched up against Hannibal who was bracing himself with one arm. Will could feel Hannibal's hard cock pressed up against his ass as fingers brushed his prostate and scissored him widening the hole. Hannibal was kissing and biting Will's neck as he did this, Will's cock was rubbing against the hard word floor and he was moaning out Hannibal's name, begging him.

Hannibal removed his fingers pushed back his foreskin, spitting into his hand which caused Will to moan and rub his cock against the floor. Hannibal coated his cock in spit and the precum that had started to form.

"Can I taste you first you?" Will begged.

Hannibal used the tip of his finger to collect a drop of precum from the slit of his cock and then pushed his finger inside Will's mouth who licked around Hannibal's finger with abandon. "Fuck." Hannibal exclaimed and he removed his finger and braced himself with both hands either side of Will's head and pushed his cock inside Will and began to move his hips. Will's legs bent up at the knee between Hannibal's legs and Will's back arched as he propped himself up on his elbows so Hannibal could kiss and bite his neck as he fucked him.

Will could feel the stretch of Hannibal's cock inside him as he was thoroughly fucked into the floor, his cock was caught between his body and floor but he didn't care the painful friction only adding to heat between them. Hannibal set a punished pace and Will wanted him to keep going forever. "Fuck yes." Will moaned as Hannibal sunk teeth into Will's neck licking the blood he released. Will came first cum spreading all other his own cock and the floor Hannibal continued to fuck him and lick the sweat and blood from his neck until he collapsed with a long drawn out moan on top of Will, bodies flinching from the waves of orgasm.

  
Hannibal gently rolled off of Will onto his back and looked over at Will who was resting his head to the side on his elbows, eyes half open and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He reached out a hand to trace a line down Will's back who moaned at the touch. Hannibal took in the sight of this man next to him led on the floor breathing heavily and couldn't help but smile, his skin was still hot to touch, a sheen of sweat glistening slightly in the half light. "I definitely don't usually do that." Hannibal whispered and leaned over and kissed Will's shoulder.

"Well you were very good at it." Will laughed and opened his eyes to look at this man who had just undone him completely.

"You were very inspiring."

"Next time we should at least try to make to the bed though."

Hannibal arched his eyebrow at that "next time?"

"You already agreed to be my muse. I will have to draw you again" Will's eyes roamed up and down Hannibal's body he raised himself up on his elbows and drank in the sight "perhaps nude next time, definitely nude next time."

Hannibal laughed and hooked his hand around Will's head pulling him closer to kiss him, Will landed clumsily on Hannibal as they shared a slow kiss. Will then shuffled over on to his side and rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder hand spread across his chest, he swung a leg over Hannibal's. "Only if you are as well."

Will laughed and kissed Hannibal's chest, "you want me to paint you while we are both naked."

"Yes."

"That would be very distracting."

"Mmmm yes it would be."

Will propped himself up on Hannibal's chest and looked up at him "stay."

"Where else would I go?"

Will smiled and kissed him.

  
They eventually made it the bed and Will lounged on the sheets feeling a gathering pain in various parts of his body in that way that only comes from really great sex. He smiled as he heard Hannibal pottering about in his kitchen finding them food. He returned with a tray of breads, cheeses and meat, he had even managed to find some apples and grapes and more wine. It was all plated to look like a work of art and Will raised an eyebrow impressed as Hannibal placed he tray down on the bed and led down so that his feet were by Will's head so he could look at him.

Will was distracted by Hannibal's legs stretched out so close to him. He wanted to paint them, he wanted to lick them. Instead he reached out and took a glass of wine and a piece of cheese with some bread and ate it. Hannibal did the same and they ate in companionable silence. Once they had finished Will placed a hand on Hannibal's ankle he sat back drinking more wine looking at this mirage of a man who had appeared in front of him this evening.

"Where are you lecturing?" Will asked.

"At the Sorbonne."

Will looked impressed "clearly you are also in demand."

Hannibal smiled "as you say demand is subjective. In my circles I am some what successful."

"Can I come?" Will had started to run his finger along Hannibal's ankle gently making lines along the skin.

"Mmmmm, yes if you like you can be my guest."  
"I think I like the idea of lurking in the back and watching you."

Hannibal smiled at that "at least let me take you out for dinner afterwards."

"Or we could make out in the lecture hall, hope no one catches us."

Hannibal smirked "hmm I can see I am going to have trouble with you."

"You are the one who just took me on the hardwood floor after knowing me only a few hours! Not that I'm complaining."

"You are incorrigible."

"I have been told that before." Will winked at him. "When is the next lecture?"

"Monday."

"Good that means I can keep you here all weekend and paint you. I'm thinking a whole series of nudes. I could paint you like this." Hannibal raised an eyebrow and moved his foot closer to Will who captured it in both of his hands and started to rub up and down the arch with his fingers. "Perhaps a study on each of you body parts, starting with your feet." Will applied more pressure to his massage and Hannibal groaned. "Foot fetish?"

Hannibal laughed "I think I have a street painter rubbing my feet fetish."

Will smiled and brought Hannibal's toes up to his lips and kissed his big toe. "I can work with that."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
